From Now On
by slmCandle
Summary: When 7-year-old Arisato Hamuko set foot in a rich mansion, she had no idea she had just ended her life of freedom for 10 years. At the end of those 10 years she finds herself immobile in a trunk with an 18-year-old Aragaki Shinjiro staring down at her in shock and confusion. How will she learn to adapt to the world of freedom after being a bitter slave for so many years? Dark Plot
1. Finding Freedom

Okay, this is my attempt at a lemon story since I started roleplaying with my friend. She and I have increased each others' proficiency in a lot of writing areas so let me know what you all think~! Thanks!

* * *

A young girl looked around a large mansion in wonder. She'd never seen such lavish things in her life of poverty and drug-riddled parents. Her brown summer dress and bare feet were highly inappropriate for the snowy season outside, her footprints revealing she'd walked in without shoes.

"Wow! Who lives here, Sir? This place is _**REALLY**_ fancy!" she asked the large man in a black suit wearing sunglasses who pulled her along by her wrist.

"The Master," he retorted shortly.

"Is this master person nice?" the seven year old girl asked innocently. She was disappointed when she got no answer, but a sparkling picture of a glistening waterfall took her mind off of the situation and she went back to admiring the place. She commented on almost everything that caught her red eyes until they reached their destination.

The large man pushed open a door and pulled the dirty child in behind him. A single low bow and he addressed the man in the room. "Sir, this is the girl you requested as payment. What would you like to be done with her?"

A tall, portly man with greasy black hair lying on the bed covered only by a sheet over his groin looked upon the girl slowly before he nodded. "Clean her up, put a collar on her, and then bring her here. Be quick about it, too, Jinsho."

"As you wish, Sir," the man responded before turning quickly and yanking the child along with him.

"Oh, and Jinsho," the man called after him, "Don't leave a mark on her; that's my job." A malevolent smile followed the girl as she walked down the hall with the large man. She was confused by the words, but didn't bother to question it.

She happily complied with the bath and came out two shades lighter than when she went in. Her dark brown hair turned to a reddish-brown after a couple washings. The young child looked completely different after she left the tub. She was only allowed to wear her towel out of the bathroom as they traveled back to the man's room.

Smiling, the little girl came to the man and bowed to him as she entered. "Thank you for the bath, Sir!"

The portly man dismissed the larger male and smirked at the satisfying click of the goon locking the door. "Hello, little girl, what's your name?"

"Arisato Hamuko!" she trilled happily at him, smiling brightly as she held the towel closed.

"And how old are you, Hamuko?"

"Seven!" she giggled just as happily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hamuko. I'm your new master from this day forward which means I own your body and I control all that you do. If you're a good girl, you'll have a good life here with me," he offered 'kindly'.

"Umm…. Thanks, but no thanks. Mommy and Daddy said they're the only ones who can order me around and tell me what to do. Sorry, Sir."

The portly male stood, not caring that he was completely nude and erect in front of the young girl. "No, see, you don't seem to understand your place here, _**CHILD**_," he venomously hissed as he stepped towards her. "_**YOU'RE**_ here because your _lazy __ass_ parents don't **care** about you anymore. They _**SOLD**_ you to me to pay for more _drugs!_ They don't care what happens to you; they just want their precious drugs! Now, stop playing around and get on the bed before I _throw_ you on the bed!" he commanded in a continual growl that terrified the tiny girl.

She looked at the man, ran to the door and banged on it loudly. "Help! Somebody help me! **HELP!**" she screamed as she was grabbed by the hair and yanked back. The man picked her up by one arm and hurled her onto the bed. She landed on her knee oddly and pulled a muscle in her inner thigh that left the poor thing screaming and writhing in pain.

The large man came up to her and pushed a rag into her mouth, securing it with duct tape, then handcuffed her hands to the top of the headboard with handcuffs that were on his nightstand. She only screamed louder when he pried her legs apart – pulling the muscle even more – and proceeded to rape her violently.

The next morning the black and blue seven-year-old lye trembling on the bed, bleeding and crying as the man finished within her one last time before pulling away. "Now, you little _cunt_, don't you sleep thinking you're done for now. Get up and go hand wash the sheets you dirtied in the bathtub. The maid will be in with detergent soon. Also, clean up any messes you make, blood or otherwise. If I come back and find this place messy, you can bet your scarlet ass that there'll be twenty times last night to pay!"

He uncuffed her bleeding, raw wrists and left the room in a robe from his closet. The door locked after he left. The tiny girl got up, trying to clean only to find that no maid ever came with the detergent. When the man got back, he saw the mess and beat the child until she lye limp on the floor in a mess of blood and pain. Then he raped her again.

The cycle lasted until the young girl got her first period at the tender age of eleven. She'd never seen outside of the room since she'd came, only being fed once a week. Luckily, the meal was so large and filled with things she could stash away, that she could eat the entire week during the time of day he was gone.

The day she got her first period, he acted oddly. "From now on," he began coldly, "You'll be wearing underwear and pads during your period. You'll wear the maid outfit when you aren't in my room. It's time you started earning your keep."

He pushed her into a maid uniform and had an angry old bitter woman come and teach her how to clean and wash things. The old maid was a ruthless, hateful, mean woman who punished the girl for even the slightest bit under perfect job. Hamuko was watched constantly and never let have even a moment's rest until she was back with her 'Master'. Her Master gave her pills every night from then on and the only reprieve she had from sex was the nights she was on her period.

The girl continued that life well into her late teens until she turned seventeen. When she was seventeen she was rebellious and hateful towards everyone around her, but never showed it. She kept her emotions under wraps and simmered dangerously the whole ten years she was there. Her time for feeling sorry for herself was over by the time she was nine. After that, she just grew bitter and angry at the whole world for her misfortunes.

As she served her master one day, something odd happened. He was having sex with her in the middle of the private tea room he had for himself only when he came earlier than normal, falling over the girl. She was squished between him and the table and it took all she had to push the male off. She normally didn't have to push him off. Normally he just fell backwards after sex in this position. She looked at him over her shoulder, breath ragged and haphazard. She soon found that he had his eyes wide, his breathing stopped, and his member half flaccid.

She found all of that very odd. He was normally one or the other sexually: flaccid or stiff. He also never had his eyes that wide unless he was enjoying some great food. She waved her hand in front of his face.

No response.

A small tap on the cheek, which would normally bring about an angry wrath that left her bleeding for hours, was administered as well.

Still no response.

Suddenly it all became clear to her. He'd died of a heart attack! She stood up happily and began to cry tears of joy at the thought of being free of him. She ran from the room and grabbed the nearest person, the angry old maid. A short explanation later and the maid walked in there calmly.

What happened next broke Hamuko even more bitterly. She was grabbed by Jinsho and pushed into a trunk with air-holes. A drug injection later and she was awake, but unable to move for the following week. She waited and waited for something to happen or death to take her, too, but the week turned into two weeks before the lid was opened. She shook, only being given water by Jinsho when no one was looking.

She saw the lid open in a lighted room, which Jinsho never did. Above her, staring in was a man with chocolate eyes and hair. He stared for a moment before he sprang to action pulling the girl out. He quickly untied her and freed her from her confines. "Are you okay?" the teen asked in a gruff way as he tried to help her sit upright. At finding her falling down like soft rubber, he seemed even more rushed to get her help. Then, an envelope caught his eye in the trunk below where Hamuko had been laid. He looked at her in what looked like a glare before he snatched the envelope out and opened it quickly. He read the encased letter quickly and then grabbed some pills out of the envelope and left the sparsely decorated room.

He came back and held her upright before pouring some water into her mouth from a plastic cup. He pushed the pills into her mouth one at a time, clamping her mouth shut and blowing on her face to make her swallow in between pills and water. He let her lay on his bed for a few hours, her eyes following his every move as he did some work at a desk, before staring at her for a moment, then working again.

Around midnight she began to regain movement and sensation in her body. When she could speak she sat up quickly saying, "I need to use the bathroom!" She tried to stand just to have vertigo disagree. The man's face darkened and he picked her up off the floor, helping her to the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet and turned his back to her. He was shocked to not hear any clothes rustle and just hear her start using the bathroom, but didn't dare turn around to find out. When the maid-outfit clad girl finished, she wiped and looked at the man mistrustingly.

"Are you done yet?" he grumped out.

"Yes, but what are you going to do with me?" she snapped angrily at him.

"What any smart person would do if they found a girl in a box delivered on his dorm's doorstep! Call the police and let you go!"

"You can't call the police! They're just as dangerous as the man I was just with!" she hissed.

"Then what should I do?" he growled, turning around.

"Wait until I can move around by myself and then let me go."

"Fine!" he huffed at her before picking her up princess-style and taking her back to his room. He put her in the bed and covered her before setting up a bed for himself on the floor.

"Why are you on the futon? Isn't this your bed?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because a guy always takes the futon!" he mumbled in anger as he faced away from her.

"Well if it's such an inconvenience, let me take the futon! I'm the one who appeared out of nowhere!" she bit back just as nastily.

"No, you're staying up there and that's **that!**" he grouched with finality in his tone. She huffed as she lye in the bed, unsure of what to do, but unable to resist the lull of his bed.

* * *

This is a pilot chappie. Tell me what you all think and whether or not I should continue with this one or use one of my other many ideas that might work out a bit better. Thanks for the read! Please review so I have input~!

**The Free Dictionary:** The group had the aim of producing a specifically Russian kind of art music, rather than one that imitated older European music or relied on European-style conservatory training. 


	2. Gaining Freedom

The next day around noon, the brunette girl awoke. She saw the man sitting at his desk with a tray of food on the ground. She sat up, feeling better, but still very suspicious of the male. He heard the moving around and looked at her.

"Here, this is for you. If you've been in a trunk for as long as I think you have, you must be starved." He brought the tray to her and set it on her lap with an expression of grumpiness. "I talked to my dorm leader and she said to keep you here. There's a reason you're here and not out on your own… and the letter said you've never seen the outside world since you were seven. You probably don't know anything about the real world out there so it'd be best for you to stay and go to school. That way you learn more about the world…. Got it, kid?" he asked with a huff.

The girl stood from the bed and disregarded the food. "I don't want to stay here. Let me go. I've been under a man's thumb for long enough!"

He sighed in frustration, as if this girl was nothing but an annoyance that he wanted to dump on the side of the road and walk away from. "You gotta talk to Mitsuru about that. I was told to keep you here until she got back from school. She'll be back in four or five hours. So just sit down and eat until then."

She glared at him, but a glance at the food and she saw that she really wanted some of the delicious sustenance. "How do I know it's not poisoned?"

He rolled his eyes and took a bite of everything. "There, happy?"

She sneered at him, but sat down eating. After she was done with the meal, she just sat on his bed, glaring at him like a feral cat.

Later on, there was a knock at the door and a lady with red hair came in. Hamuko instantly stood and looked at the woman. "I want to leave."

"Do you know anything about the outside world, like how to find housing and a job?"

"Yes," she snapped icily.

The superior-looking woman stared her down for a few minutes before seeing the defiance and viciousness the girl possessed inside her soul and nodded. "Then leave whenever you want to… but know that Iwatodai dorm is open to you any time."

The girl nodded and seemed satisfied with herself and had a respect for the woman who allowed her to leave. As she stepped outside the door's threshold, she found herself without shoes and seemed only slightly disconcerted about it. _I'll be fine,_ she thought independently. _I don't need others to depend on like some child. I'm seventeen now! I'm plenty grown to take care of myself. _

Meanwhile, with the male and red-head, "I give her a week," he said.

"I give her a month with that look in her eyes."

"Might have a point there; two weeks."

* * *

Okay, yes, this is a short chapter because it felt right to leave it off there. I'll try to keep this regularly update (once a week at least). The thing that's kept me happy is the fact that I still get views and there's been three people who subscribed to the story. I decided to continue it for those three people

Also, _**NOTE: PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES!**_ A friend told me about a mistake and I was very grateful for it. So, thanks everyone. Constructive criticism welcome!


	3. Losing Freedom

The girl wasn't seen for another month and a half. The red-head and brunette assumed she was either off living well, kidnapped, or gone. The door bell rang to the dorm one evening, though.

"Junpei, get the door," a silver-haired man called from the kitchen. The lanky boy in the lounge playing a video game sighed and paused his game. "Okay Senpai, but if I fail, it's your fault."

"Junpei, you'd fail all on your own, with or without having to answer the door," the silver-haired teen said as he walked into the lounge with a huge bowl of ramen.

"Not true! I was on a roll!" The baseball capped male opened the door to see a girl in a ripped and barely held together maid outfit shivering out in the cool autumn night. She was wet head to toe, stank, and looked far too thin.

"_**A-ah!**__** Senpai!**_ _**HELP! **_There's a zombie at the door!" the teen said as he slammed the door in the girl's face.

"Junpei, I'm sure it wasn't a zombie. Now stop being rude," the male sighed as he left his ramen and came to see who was at the door. He pulled the door open and blanched at the gruesome sight. The girl did have blood on her in a few different areas, but she was still definitely alive. She just crumpled to the ground and laid there at their feet, unconscious.

It took the two of them a moment to react. "A-akihiko-senpai! See? ZOMBIE!"

"Junpei, go get Mitsuru. I'll get this girl in." The younger teen happily ran away from what he thought was a zombie about to eat his brain. The stronger, older teen just picked the girl up and took her to the floor in the lounge before closing the door.

The same red-head from a month and a half ago came down the stairs soon after and looked at the scene before her. "She truly is stubborn. Iori, go get Aragaki." The young lady went behind the check in counter at the door and pulled out a first aid kit. "Akihiko, take her to the bathroom. She needs a bath to warm up."

Akihiko nodded and followed his girlfriend and dorm leader's directions. The same brunette from the time before joined her in the bathroom as she shooed her boyfriend out. "Stand with your back turned Aragaki. I'm going to get these tatters off of her."

"So she really did come back?"

"Yes, but in bad condition. It seems like she was more stubborn than we took her for. She came back to us only when she was on the brink of collapsing."

"Maybe she learned some humility and won't try to do shit she doesn't know how to do alone anymore."

"You know as well as I do that it's only a fifty-fifty chance that that will happen."

"Tch!" The brunette left the bathroom promptly.

Mitsuru took the maid clothing off of the girl and cleaned her body completely. She hated seeing all of the obvious signs of abuse and rough sexual contact on the teen's skin, but knew the teen had to try life out on her own first before she would understand she needed help and would come around.

When Mitsuru left to get her some clothing, the girl came around, feeling warmer and more relaxed. Hamuko looked around and was confused by the scenery. The dorm leader coming back reminded her of what had happened and why she was there. She looked away with an angry, bitter face that just screamed of her hatred and self-loathing for not being self-sufficient. "Don't say it," she ground out angrily.

"I hadn't planned on it." She held a towel out to the girl. Carefully standing, the girl snatched the towel away bitterly. "Get dressed in these. It smells like Aragaki has made you dinner. When you're done eating we can either talk about what you want to do or rest and we'll talk in the morning."

The girl only silently nodded, obviously not wanting to do anything the woman told her, but needing the nourishment. She dried herself and dressed, finding the clothing too large and too baggy for what she was used to. "We'll get you clothes tomorrow. Come downstairs. Dinner's ready."

Frowning, the thin girl followed her slowly, using the wall for support. Mitsuru glance at the girl, but didn't help her, understanding her desire to be self-sufficient in at least something. When they reached the dining area, the male who originally opened the door for her hid behind the room divider terrified of her. She only glared back antisocially.

Standing by the table was the man who opened the trunk she was in. He looked about as happy to see her and she looked to see him. He pointed to the food silently and she glared at him before sitting and eating like she was supposed to. When she finished he pulled the dish away and replaced it with a full plate of food. "That one, too, stick girl." A sharp glare went flying from the girl at the nickname. She ate, though, knowing she needed it.

"Do you want to talk tonight or in the morning?" Mitsuru asked.

"In the morning," The glaring man answered for her.

"Now," she defiantly answered back in a rasping voice.

"She can't even talk! We're not doing this until tomorrow at least. Right, Kirijo?" The man's glare told the woman to go along with him. The redhead just sighed.

"We'll do it tomorrow since he has a point. It will most likely be a lot of talking and if your voice goes out, it may go out for days. If that happens we won't be able to find out what happened and help you move forward in your life."

"_And out of our own, right? I'm not stupid."_ Hamuko just huffed and stood, ignoring the dizzy spell it brought on. She picked up her plate and tried to take it, along with her other plate and utensils, to the sink.

"No, bed _**now**_!" The gruff man grunted at her, taking her plate from her.

She glared at him defiantly. "I don't have a bed."

"There's a room for you on the third floor at the end of the hall on the right," Mitsuru supplied easily. The brunette only glared at her, but turned and went to the stairs.

"Jeeze, zombie girl is really scary!" Junpei said with fear tickling his insides.

"Junpei, I keep telling you, she's **not** a zombie!"

"But Akihiko-senpai! She looks like the one zombies from this game I played two years ago!" the teen explained dramatically.

"Wow! I didn't think you could remember that far back, Junpei-kun," a green haired girl said walking in from the street. She sounded sweet and caring and not like she was mocking him. She seemed honestly surprised he could remember that far back.

"Fuuka-chan! How could you! I can remember up to fifteen years ago with perfect detail! Why? Because I'm Iori Junpei!" The lanky boy puffed his chest out and had a smug look on his face.

"Iori, what did you have for lunch yesterday?" The redhead asked, a skeptical look mounted on her expression.

"U-Ummm….. Ramen?"

"Wrong. You had three boxes of strawberry pocky." The room broke out in chuckles.

"H-h-hey! I never said that my _short-time_ memory was good."

"You mean short-_term_ memory?" a brunette asked walking out from the downstairs bathroom. "And what's all the commotion?"

"Well, Yuka-tan, there's a **zombie girl** living with us now… I don't think anyone even knows her name, but Aragaki-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai seem to at least know her…" He paused for a moment. "Wait a minute! Does that mean-?" He gasped dramatically and hid behind the green-haired girl, as if she could stop anything dangerous. "Does that mean you two are _**Z-z-z—zz-ZOMBIES? **__Did she __**EAT**__ your __**BRAINS senpai?**_"

"Junpei," the brunette said in exasperation, holding her forehead in her hand. "You're so stupid! There is no such thing as zombies!"

At that point, the three seniors left the room, having better things to do than to listen to a debate over the existence of zombies of all things.

* * *

Mitsuru checked in on the girl later that night and found her to be asleep in her bed, happily smiling and looking much sweet and kinder than she had ever shown to the girl in the whole few hours' worth of time they spent together.

"So she can smile," the woman said softly before leaving the girl to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's comments: So….. did you all like it? Any comments? Just let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome!

div_prefs id="div_prefs"

div_prefs id="div_prefs"


End file.
